In a wireless communication system, a first wireless communication station may transmit a first signal to a second wireless communication station. Co-channel interference may occur, for example, if a second signal (e.g., the “interference signal”) is transmitted by for example a third wireless communication station, e.g., during the transmission of the first signal. Co-channel interference may result, for example, in errors in estimating a channel and/or a reduction in a probability of successfully decoding or processing a data block of the first signal.
Methods for channel interference cancellation are known in the art. Some interference cancellation methods, for example, methods implementing single antenna interference cancellation (“SAIC”) algorithms, may not explicitly utilize information regarding the interference signal. Such methods are known as blind co-channel interference cancellation.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.